


(Mis)Fortunate

by SlowestThingInTheWorld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowestThingInTheWorld/pseuds/SlowestThingInTheWorld
Summary: Chat Noir meets Nino. Or Nino meets Chat Noir.





	(Mis)Fortunate

The first time it happens, it’s a surprise for everyone. Somehow, Ivan became a giant rock monster that wanted to pulverise Max, but it all ended fine with the new superheroes’ help to save the day. Nino was actually safe and sound during that day.

Except, it must have only been a one-time thing because after that, the times where there were an akuma fight, Nino would always accidentally (He swears he doesn’t do it on purpose!) get in harm’s way. Luckily for him, Ladybug is a pretty chill girl and she’s always here on time to save him. There are pretty good buddies by now he would say, she is a good conversationalist, great girl. Too bad that, with the amount of time she saved him, he was bound to run out of luck.

This is why Nino just has one question when he finally regains conscience: Why me? He groans when his limbs protest against the uncomfortable position he is in. He feels the smooth but hard concrete floor underneath him when he pushes himself up. Nino doesn’t know how he got here, but it looks like a car got flipped and now he’s trapped between the buildings and this heavy-looking car. A small amount of light gets through the sides, but the holes aren’t big enough to fit him, so his hands try to find a good grip underneath the car to hopefully push it down…

The car doesn’t even have the decency to move a little. He huffs, exhausted at all the effort he spent, and checks his pockets for his phone… Which he can’t find.

He groans again, cursing his luck, and let his head fall on the wall behind him.

After a few minutes, Nino thinks he hears a sound from outside his cage. He gets to his feet and carefully maneuvers himself to one side of it. “Hello? Is anybody here?”, he shouts.

He strains his ears, but can’t hear anything. It’s not surprising. During the akuma fights, people always stay at home or quickly clear the area depending on the danger level. He tries to call out again a few times and he’s about to give up when the car suddenly moves. For a moment, the lights blind him, but when he regains sight, the car that was trapping him is on its four wheels and Chat Noir is in front of him, grinning widely, “I heard a little birdie calling for help, are you good now?”

Nino only saw Chat Noir from afar and never interacted with him. So he can’t help but run his eyes on the figure in front of him for a few seconds before saying, “Uh, yeah, all good dude, thanks for the help, I appreciate it.” Then he’s not sure if he should wait for the hero to go, or if he should be the one walking away.

Chat Noir approaches, “Hey, you’re Nino right? You’re the one who’s got all Ladybug’s attention.” While the words sound reprimanding, Chat Noir’s big smile doesn’t dim, so Nino takes that as a good sign. He scratches guiltily the back of his neck, “I sure am. I can’t seem to stop getting in trouble,” he glances at the cat ears, “It’s catastrophic.”

Chat Noir chuckles at that and crouches, “Well, as much as I’d like to continue our lovely conversation, I better go help my lady.” After a thought, he winks, “I’ll make sure to keep an eye on you. See ya, handsome!” Then with a leap, he’s gone.

Nino gapes at nothing, his face getting warm. Finally, he breaks out of his trance, stuffs his hands deep in his pockets and while getting home, decides that his luck isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> short ficlet i did for mlm march for first meeting. decided to finally post here. uh hope you likey *finger guns*


End file.
